Why Are There No Real Lesbian Pornos?
by AngelofVengence
Summary: Lissa, an in closet lesbian, tries to find some sort of relief, but realizes that lesbian porn is shit. Her roommate and best friend, Rose (unknown to Lissa, also an in closet lesbian) is too tempting. What to do? How to confess?
1. Chapter 1

Lissa flopped down on her bed and pulled up her internet browser. Being single sucked! The horny Moroi girl searched something that she hoped would relieve her of her pent up sexual energy. She scrolled down the page until she found something that sounded interesting. She waited for the video to load and growled angrily. She realized that her sound was on and quickly plugged in her ear buds. Her roommate, Rose, had no clue that Lissa was a lesbian. Rose was straight, sadly, and Lissa was afraid she'd scare Rose away if Rose found out about her sexual orientation through her internet history.

The video started to play and Lissa watched intently. After several minutes, Lissa clicked the back arrow. It had two girls screwing, but that was utter bullshit. They should not have been able to cram that many fingers into her hole. Lissa clicked another link and was sickened to find another bullshit video. Several Google pages later, Lissa threw the laptop at the wall.

Rose poked her head into Lissa's room. "Lis? Is something wrong?" The dhampir girl tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

Lissa shook her head. "No. Go back to sleep, Rose."

Rose nodded. "Wake me up if you need anything, ok?"

Lissa sighed after Rose left. _Dammit. I'm so desperate I might force myself on her. _Lissa curled up in a ball and dreamt of Rose in her bed.

* * *

Rose woke up at 5 to check on Lissa. The blonde Moroi looked like she was having a good dream for once. Normally she'd toss and turn in her bed and wake up screaming. _Too bad she's straight. Not to mention your future Moroi, dumb-dumb._ Rose closed the door to Lissa's room and flopped on her bed. _How should I tell her? This has been weighing on my chest and she deserves to know. She's my best friend, so I'm almost certain she'll accept me. _Rose went into the kitchen and started on the coffee and breakfast.

* * *

Lissa padded into the kitchen and stopped. Rose was standing in the kitchen cooking. Lissa's eyes raked over Rose's body. Her well endowed chest showed in the tight tank top she'd downed for bed. Rose's shorts barely covered her ass. _She's trying to kill me. I could take her on the kitchen table right now._

Lissa's fantasy

I sauntered into the kitchen and flipped off the stove. "Hey!" Rose cried. Her angry lecture was cut off by my lips holding hers captive. I pulled away and pushed the half-cooked food off the burners. "Lissa?" Rose questioned.

I grabbed Rose's wrists. "I'm hopelessly in love with you and I intend to do something about it!" I forced Rose's tank top off and kissed her abs. Rose was still wide eyed and unable to react. I kissed my way up to her bra and teased the fabric with my mouth. Rose was finally able to react and pulled her wrists away. She reached behind her and undid the clasps.

"Lissa," she cooed in a sing song voice. I couldn't stop staring at her breasts. "Lissa. LISSA. LISSA!"

* * *

Rose thumped Lissa in the back on the head. "Anybody in there?!"

Lissa blinked. "Huh?"

"I guess we should talk about what the hell just went on in your head," Rose said, showing no emotion.

Lissa gulped. "Rose, I'm sorry. I know you could never feel that way about me, but you're just so fucking tempting!" Rose started to snicker. "Do I amuse you?!"

Rose grinned. "Very much so." She stood and walked over to Lissa. She straddled Lissa and rubbed herself against the Moroi. Rose put her mouth next to Lissa's ear and whispered, "I feel the same way you do. I just wasn't sure how to tell my seemingly straight best friend that I wanted to fuck her."

Lissa licked Rose. "Screw breakfast. I'm hungry for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Rose and Lissa were eating breakfast after confessing their feelings. Rose suddenly asked, "Lissa, if I had been straight, what would you have done to me?"

Lissa asked, "Why don't I show you?" Rose nodded. "Go to your room because I almost did this last night." Rose almost sprinted to her room and closed the door. Lissa waited until Rose was in bed. Then, she opened her drawer. She pulled out some rope and set it on the nightstand. She opened Rose's door a crack and whimpered, "Rose?"

Rose sat up. "Yeah Lissa?"

"I had a nightmare," Lissa fake cried. "While you sleep in my bed with me for the rest of the night?"

Rose nodded and grabbed her pillow. She flopped on Lissa's bed and Lissa compelled her to sleep. She stripped Rose and tied her hands to the headboard. She forced Rose's soft legs apart and tied them to to opposite ends of the baseboard. Then she covered Rose with a sheet. Her compulsion was released and she waited for Rose to make up.

Rose's eyes slid open and she tried to sit up. "Lissa?" she whimpered.

Lissa smiled. "You're finally awake. I was starting to worry. Was my compulsion too strong?"

Rose looked up at her. "This is really the conversation we're having?"

"Impatient, are we?" Lissa giggled. "Fine then."

Rose tried to sit up and found she couldn't. "Lissa? Why can't I sit up?" She yanked at her bindings and gasped. "Liss, why'd you tie me up?"

Lissa sighed softly. "I need you, Rose. I need to touch you." She ran her hand down Rose's bare thigh. "I need to feel you." She squeezed one of Rose's breasts gently. "To taste you." Lissa ran her tongue across Rose's neck.

Rose shook her head. "Lissa, I'm straight. I don't feel the way you do about this."

Lissa nodded. "I know, Rose. That's why I had to restrain you. Touching myself just isn't the same as having another person to participate with you." Lissa started to strip. Off came her shorts, followed by her shirt. Lissa hadn't put on a bra yet, so her small mounds were bare and she was left in just her panties. "You don't have to like it, but you do need to stay. I don't want to compel you unless I have to. I drains me and it really isn't as fun."

Lissa slowly removed her panties and lay down on the bed next to Rose. "Now, Sexy, what should we do first?" Her eyes traveled down Rose's glorious body. "Should I leave some hickeys on you? Your neck maybe?" She gently bit and sucked on Rose's neck. She didn't break the skin, but she was certain Rose would have some lovely territory markings for a while. "Maybe I should trail kisses up and down your naked flesh?" Lissa's lips skimmed over Rose, starting from her neck and going down to her inner thighs. "But your breasts need to be pleasured too. As does that lovely little virgin pussy of yours. I really can't decide where to start." Lissa sighed and straddled Rose. She positioned herself on Rose's stomach, giving Rose a good view of her hairless pussy. Lissa took to fingers and started to rub herself. "Oh Rosie. I need you so badly." Some of Lissa's wetness started to trickle down Rose's toned stomach, flowing through Rose's well defined abs and pooling inside Rose's shallow belly button. Lissa's other hand started to massage her left breast.

Rose whimpered as she watched Lissa touching herself. "Lissa, please. Please, Baby." Lissa groaned softly. "Liss, I need you. Please touch me. Squeeze me, pinch me, kiss me, massage me, pleasure me. Or whip me, beat me, burn me, bite me. Just do something to me!"

Lissa grinned. "I suppose I should clean you up after spilling juice on you. I don't have a towel. And I don't think it's safe to leave you alone; you might escape. I guess I'll just have to lick your torso clean. I hope you aren't too ticklish." Her tongue darted out from between her pale pink lips and captured some of moisture left on Rose's tanned skin. Rose let out a low moan. Lissa cleaned Rose's skin down to her belly button while Rose's moans got louder. "Oh goody. A little Rose bowl for me to drink out of. How kind." Lissa dipped her tongue inside of Rose's naval and slurped up the juices. "I enjoy this little bowl. Maybe I should use it again later."

Rose smiled. "Of course you can. You can use me as a plate, a bowl, a shot glass, a utensil. Anything you want."

Lissa smiled. "Maybe later we'll go into the kitchen and I'll make your chest into a sundae."

Rose quivered at the idea. Lissa stroked the insides of Rose's thighs and grinned wildly. "You're so very wet for me, Rose. You still want to claim you're straight?"

Rose nodded. "I was imagining a guy doing this to me."

Lissa pouted. "Then I'll have to try harder to make you crack. Speaking of cracked, those nipples of yours look like they need some major attention."

Rose panted, "God, yes. Please play with then Lissa. Judging from the way you've been touching me so far, I think you'll have a very magical touch."

Lissa blew on Rose's saliva-coated skin. "Maybe I should wait for a bit and let you lie in anguish. I kind of want to see you beg me." Lissa started to play with Rose's lower lips. "But I'll have to find some other way to occupy myself." Lissa stroked Rose's lips like she'd done to herself earlier. Rose whimpered and moaned as Lissa slowly stroked her damp pussy.

"UUUNNNGG!" Rose moaned. "Lissa, more. Please, babe, more."

Lissa stopped. "Oh, you like that? You like it when your lady lover touches you down there? You want me to touch you more? Or elsewhere?" Rose nodded. "Then stop lying to yourself, Rose. Stop lying to me. Admit that you love it when your lady lover pleasures you."

Rose eyed Lissa. "If I do, will you play with my breasts? And untie me?"

Lissa pondered that for a moment. "I'll do one or the other right now. The other will happen when I take you in the kitchen and have myself a very early dessert."

Rose shuddered under Lissa and bucked her hips. "Ok, my lady lover. You're correct. I'm a lesbian and I lust for you like no other. Right now I want you to untie me and have your divine way with me."

Lissa nodded. "Of course, my lovely Rose. But I've lied again. I'm going to leave you here for a moment, tied up of course, and go do something in the kitchen. Then I'll untie you for a bit of fun."

Rose shook her head. "No, Lissa. Please don't keep me tied up any longer. You can still restrain me somehow, but no more tied to the bed."

Lissa smiled smugly. "OK. But you can't change your mind once I use my other method." Rose gulped, but nodded. Lissa went over to her dresser drew and rummaged around. "Here they are," she snickered. She turned and sauntered towards Rose, hiding the new restraint behind her back. "Close your eyes." Rose did and Lissa put a collar around her neck. She attached a 10 foot chain to the collar and secured it to the bed frame. Then, she untied Rose. "Open your eyes now."

Rose sat up quickly, ignoring the pain coming from her limbs. "How did you restrain me this time? I don't see anything except this long chain."

Lissa pointed to her full body mirror on the wall. "Take a look, _pet_."

Rose saw the collar and gasped. "What kind of freak did I get involved with?" she asked jokingly.

Lissa smiled. "I'm not that bad. But I'm terribly possessive, so this is to show that you belong to me and to keep you from running away from me."


	3. Chapter 3

**It occurred to me that I never explained why these two lived in such close quarters. In a way, this is good for me because my mind is telling me to go a different way with this story that I originally started it out to be. So, my transition might be a little bumpy and not as quality writing, but it will be worth it. If not, you may complain about it in your reviews.**

Lissa started to rummage through the freezer. _Where's that damn ice cream? I just bought some two days ago and there is no possible way Rose could have eaten all of it in that time._

Suddenly, the phone rang. "I've got it, Rose. Stay put," Lissa yelled. She grabbed the phone and eagerly answered it. "Lissa speaking."

One of her guardians, an Eddie Castile, told her, "I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear that your new house is done and everything is set up."

"What about the locked part of the basement?" Lissa whispered softly. "I want to make sure it's been done right before I settle in."

"If you want to, you can come and check it out right now," Eddie sighed. "I agreed to stay today to guard the house and patrol the grounds."

"I'll be there in a little under an hour," Lissa told him. She hung up and went back to her bedroom. "Rose, did you eat all the ice cream again?" Rose visibly gulped and cringed away from Lissa. Lissa crawled closer to her. "I won't be as mad if you tell me the truth, Rose." Rose nodded. "So did you eat the ice cream?" Rose nodded. Lissa sighed softly. "That's so unhealthy for you. When we move into the new house, I'm going to put you on a diet."

"Lissa," Rose whined.

Lissa crossed her arms. "You won't get out of it. Now I'm going out to check on the new house and to get some more ice cream." Lissa got dressed and grabbed her purse.

Rose cleared her throat. "Aren't you forgetting something, Liss?"

Lissa turned and shook her head. "No. Why?"

"But I'm still chained up," Rose argued.

Lissa grinned wickedly. "I'm very aware of that, _pet_. I told you I wouldn't be as mad if you told me the truth. That doesn't mean I'm not mad. I've decided that as punishment, you must stay here in your restraints and wait for me to return."

"What if I have to pee?" Rose asked.

Lissa pointed at the bathroom. "Test your chain and see if you make it to the toilet and sink." Rose did and sighed. The chain was just long enough. "So there's no problem." Rose looked at her with pleading eyes. "I suppose I could skip getting the ice cream and we could stop having sex for right now." Rose shook her head vigorously. "Then no more arguing. I could have done something even worse to you, but I didn't." Lissa kissed Rose hard on the mouth and left.

Rose flopped on the bed and sighed softly. She didn't know how to take the news that she would be moving in with Lissa. They had just come out to each other and already they were moving in together. Another thought came to mind. Lissa was the last of her line. Would it even been allowed for Lissa to have Rose as her significant other? They couldn't produce together, unless there was a way she was unaware of. What would Lissa do if she and Rose couldn't be together? Rose's mind spun with possibility. _What if she decides I'll only be her guardian? I don't think I'd be able to "keep it in my pants". on the other hand, she might not let me be her guardian and lock me away in her house so nobody else can have me. Lissa's actions can get really scary, borderline psycho, if she wants something._

Meanwhile, Lissa was speeding down the highway. _Now how do I convince the council to let me be in a relationship with another woman? Compulsion would be easiest, but they all wear those damn charms still. I suppose I could find some way to blackmail them. Or meet some demands if they'd allow me to be with Rose. But until I find out for sure, Rose will have to stay locked in the basement as my dirty little secret._

Lissa groaned softly as she thought of Rose hidden away. Her perfect little pet with two sets of willing, lovable lips. Lissa shook her head to clear her thoughts. She didn't want to have to change her underwear again today, and in order to do that, she couldn't make herself wet with thoughts of her delicious Rose lying naked in-_ Bad Lissa! Think about something unsexy. Like Belikov._ Lissa sighed. _Here goes nothing._ Dimtri Belikov, another one of her guardians, was the exact opposite of Rose. He was way too fricking tall, for starters. He never looked cleanly shaved, despite the fact that he shaved twice a day. While Rose was sarcastic and funny, he was completely calm and never laughed or joked around. He seemed to have a stick up his ass and, in Lissa and Rose's opinion, needed to get laid asap. _If he got laid and had a fun experience, maybe he'd loosen up. Maybe if someone tied him to the bed like Rose was, he'd see that he needs to be looser. With her arms over her head and her legs spread in an offering- GOD DAMMIT, LISSA! Stop thinking about Rose!_

Finally Lissa got to the house. Eddie opened the door and Lissa wandered around the house. The main floor and the upper floors were great, but Lissa was far more interested in the basement. She bounded down the stairs and looked around. Her basement was absolutely perfect. In plain view was the entertainment area complete with a theater, all the gaming systems, surround sound, and 3D capabilities. The seating ranged from easy chairs to couches, to fold out beds. In the corner was a fully stocked bar and a mega-sized refrigerator.

Lissa moved past that area of the room and entered the master bedroom of that floor. It was almost exactly like Rose would have made it, but with a few of Lissa's touch ups. A large king sized bed was situated in the far corner with curtains that could hide the users of said bed. A large dresser, make up table, and full body mirror took up another side of the room. The third wall housed a cabinet holding a TV and its attachments. It also held the door to the large bathroom. The final wall led to a walk in closet almost the same size as the bedroom itself. It held shelves, racks, drawers, and all the other clothing essentials. Small couches dotted the room. Up against the back wall was a door with a keypad. Lissa punched in the password and stepped in the room. She grinned wickedly and licked her lips. _I can't wait to get Rose home._

Lissa closed up the room and returned to the main floor. "I'll be going now, Eddie. I hope to move in very soon." She got into her car and drove to the nearest Dillon's. **(Don't correct me. I filled out three job applications for this place, and in my area, that is how it's written. In case you were wondering, no, I didn't get the job. Now I have a better one, so ha ha.) **Lissa wondered down the ice cream aisle before picking out several tubs of Neapolitan ice cream. She paid for the treat and sped towards her and Rose's apartment. This was going to be good.


	4. Chapter 4

Lissa heard Rose moaning as she walking into the kitchen. To Lissa's delight, Rose had no idea that Lissa had returned. Lissa watched as Rose touched and tortured herself, whimpers and moans flowing from her soft lips. Lissa grinned and clicked her tongue as she stepped into the bedroom. "Naughty, naughty Rose. You couldn't even wait for me to return before you pleasured your body."

Rose gulped as Lissa stalked towards her. "I'm sorry. Forgive me? Please?"

Lissa shook her head. "Oh, _pet. _You keep testing me, and it seems I have to put you in your place." Lissa sat down beside Rose on the bed. "I was hoping you'd be more obedient, submissive, and easier to break, but I was wrong. So now I have teach you your place." She undid Rose's chain and clipped a shorter leash on her. "Into the kitchen and lie down on the table." Rose shuffled into the kitchen and practically threw herself on the table. Lissa unclipped the leash and pulled out her rope. She tied each of Rose's appendages to a table leg with a grin. She looked Rose over. "Now what kind of creamy treat do I want today?" Lissa spotted a banana and chuckled. "How about a delectable banana split?" Lissa grabbed the banana and peeled it slowly.

"How is this going to work?" Rose questioned.

"Like this," Lissa answered. She slid the banana in between Rose's breasts. "Perfect. Now for the ice cream and sauces." Lissa scooped out the three different ice cream flavors and placed them decoratively on Rose's well endowed chest. Rose squealed at the coldness against her sensitive skin. "Now, now. I'll keep you quite warm, _pet._" Lissa pulled something out of her pocket as she walked towards Rose's open legs. "This is your punishment for being such a naughty girl." Lissa slid the small vibrating dildo into Rose's pussy and turned it on without warning. Rose started to wriggle and Lissa barked, "Be still or more will come." Rose struggled to hold herself still as Lissa's voice took a chilling tone. She whimpered softly as Lissa brought her mouth down towards her living dessert. Lissa saw the fear in Rose's eyes and nodded. "Good girl. You're learning quickly. Hopefully I won't need to do this to you again. I have much more I'd rather do to you."

Lissa started to eat and slurp up her delicious banana split. The ice cream melted quickly against the heat of Rose's skin and started to travel down the sides of her body. Lissa was almost finished and had two bites of banana left. "Oh Rose. Are you hungry?' Rose nodded slowly. Lissa took the banana and swirled the melted ice cream and flavored sauce on it. Then, popping one end into her mouth, she leaned towards Rose's mouth and fed Rose the banana while giving her a kiss at the same time. Lissa nuzzled Rose and realized how sticky they both were. "Have you learned your lesson?"

Rose nodded as Lissa took out the now still vibrator. "Yes, Lissa."

Lissa untied Rose and helped her sit up. "Now let's get in the shower. We both need to get clean." Rose whimpered as she walked towards the bathroom. Lissa nuzzled Rose again. "I promise I won't do that to you again. I knew it would be hard on you, so that's why I'll help you get nice and clean. Your body needs to rest now. I'll take care of everything, ok?"

Rose nodded as Lissa undid her collar. She turned on the water and waited until the water was just right. Then, Lissa helped Rose into the shower and closed the glass door. Water cascaded down the two and Rose'd knees started to shake slightly. Lissa saw and placed Rose's arms around her neck. "I've got you, sweetie." Lissa took a wash cloth and lathered it with soap. She gently scrubbed away the left overs of the banana split and Rose's punishment. Then, Lissa lathered Rose's hair up and rinsed it. She massaged the conditioner in and Rose sighed in content. Once Rose was cleaned, Lissa quickly cleaned herself. She shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself before wrapped Rose's shivering, sleepy form up and leading her to the closed toilet seat. Lissa threw on some clothes and grabbed a comfortable set of pajamas for Rose. She towel dried Rose's hair quickly and dressed Rose for bed. Then, she blow dried Rose's hair and brushed it out. "Ready for bed now, Rose?" she cooed.

Rose nodded and snuggled against Lissa. Her eyes were barely open and she yawned loudly. "Yes, Liss." Lissa led Rose into her bedroom and tucked her in. Rose was asleep almost instantly. Lissa cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and threw her clothes in the washing machine. She rinsed off the collar and set it out to air dry. The threw away the rope and ice cream containers. She made sure the door was locked and that all the lights were off and then slipped into bed beside Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose's eyes slid open to reveal Lissa's peaceful presence beside her. Rose stretched her arms and whimpered in pain. Yesterday had been eye opening for her. The experience was fun, sexual, and loving, but had left her body in pain. Lissa's soft voice asked, "Still in pain, my sweet?" Rose nodded sheepishly. "It will fade after we get up for the day." Lissa wrapped her arms around Rose and kissed her face and neck. "Today is the start of our new life together." Lissa got out of bed and grabbed some clothes. "So, you ready to move into our new house?"

Rose sighed, "I'm really not sure anymore. I know that our relationship won't be accepted, but I don't want to let you go and just be your guardian."

Lissa giggled. "Oh, Rose. Don't you worry." She kissed Rose and pulled her off the bed. "You're no longer going to be my guardian. You're too important to me for you to get hurt. Until I make sure our relationship won't be broken apart, you will live in the basement. I've made it quite comfortable for you and I'll add or take out anything you want me to. I'll spend as much time as I can with you. And I've got a special room hidden down there in case you're a bad girl again."

Rose shivered against Lissa. "I'm still sore otherwise I'd take you right now."

Lissa patted Rose. "Don't do that. I plan to christen our new home tonight and I want you nice and horny for me. So I'll be teasing you all day long, my pet." Rose quivered in anticipation. Lissa's previously unseen possessive, dominant side had shown itself and now Rose couldn't resist Lissa. Lissa giggled as Rose quietly moaned. "Already excited, are we?" She kissed Rose's cheek and whispered, "Good." Lissa pointed at a stack of boxes. "You starting packing up the bedroom linens. I'll be right back."

Lissa checked on last night's laundry. Her clothes were washed and dried, ready to be folded and packed away. But Lissa was more interested in if Rose's collar was dry yet. Lissa picked it up and smiled, glad that it was once again ready to wear. She tossed the laundry into a basket and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a water bottle and sprinkled some special powder into it. The power would turn the water into a potion of sorts. This "potion" would cause Rose to go into heat just like an animal would. The more Rose drank, the hornier she'd get. And Lissa would make her suffer in discomfort until that night.

Lissa grabbed the basket and scurried back to the bedroom. She snuck up behind Rose and fastened the collar around Rose's unsuspecting neck. Rose whirled around, ready to attack. She sighed in relief when it was only Lissa. Rose touched the object on her neck and blinked. "Lissa, can I ask you something?" Lissa nodded. "Why do you keep putting this collar around my neck?"

Lissa wrapped her arms around Rose. "It shows that you're mine and will help me find you if you ever decide to run away." Lissa placed kisses on Rose's cheek. "I mean it when I say that I will never let you go."

Rose smiled to herself. "I love you, Lissa." Lissa buried her face in Rose's hair and yawned. Rose wriggled out of Lissa's grasp and picked her up. "You can sleep more, Liss. I'm not going anywhere." Lissa started to argue and then Rose realized why Lissa was so tired. Rose undid the collar and placed it on the bed. She pulled Lissa against her and murmured, "Lissa, you need to feed."

Lissa nodded against Rose. "I will. But not until tonight."

Rose took Lissa's head in her hands and forced Lissa to look into her eyes. "Liss, it doesn't have to be a lot. Just a pick-me-up. But you won't last until tonight without this. And you want to be awake for our christening, don't you?"

Lissa sighed, "I suppose so. But I'm not touching your neck. Not until tonight." Lissa took Rose's wrist and sank her fangs into it. She drank slowly and carefully, and hoped that she wasn't causing Rose very much pain. Then, she pulled away. "Rose, you've been bad." Rose cocked her head. "You took your collar off. Only I'm allowed to do that. I guess I'll need to find a more secure way of keeping it on. But for now, I have to punish you." Lissa tugged Rose over her knee and slid her jean shorts and underwear off. Rose's eyes widened when she realized what Lissa was going to do. Lissa snickered, "Oh yes. I've been waiting for a chance to do this." She ran a hand over Rose's exposed cheeks and then smacked her butt. Rose let out a small squeak. Lissa was much stronger than Rose gave her credit for. Lissa's hand collided with Rose's ass again and Rose cried out. After three more smacks, Lissa's hand went to caress Rose's face. "Now be a good girl for the rest of the day, ok?" Rose nodded and Lissa put the collar back around her neck. "And drink some water. You need it." Rose drank the entire bottle in a few gulps. "I'll go grab you another one for whenever you want it."

* * *

A few hours later, the apartment was all packed up. Rose was just finishing loading the boxes into the car. Rose was starting to get very hot and bothered, and Lissa was enjoying torturing Rose with promises for the night. Rose took another swig from her fifth water bottle and said, "We're all ready to go. Just say when." Her voice turned to a whimper. "And please leave soon. I need relief."

Lissa looked at the clock. "Perfect time. We can get to the house, have Christian cook something up for us, have a nice sit-down dinner, and then after we've digested our food, we might get around to christening our new house."

"Might?!" Rose cried out. "Lissa, no. We HAVE to."

Lissa grinned. "Calm down, pet. Of course we're going to have our love fest tonight. I just enjoy seeing you so needy." Lissa ran a hand down Rose's arm and Rose moaned deeply. Lissa giggled. "What are you in the mood for for dinner?"

Rose groaned, "Your soft Moroi flesh pressed against mine. You kneading my exposed breasts. Stroking my-"

Lissa shook her head. "That's not what I mean and you know it. What kind of food do you want?"

"I could really go for some chicken fingers, fries, and mashed potatoes with gravy," Rose replied.

Lissa asked, "Fries or mashed potatoes? You're getting one of those and a nice, healthy salad."

Rose whined, "But Lissa. It's a special night. I'll eat your rabbit food starting tomorrow. Pretty please, Lissa?"

"Ok," Lissa agreed. "On one condition. From the moment we get into the car to drive to our new home, I am in control. You obey me. Are you willing to do that for me?"

Rose nodded eagerly. "Of course. That doesn't seem too bad."

Lissa smirked. "I'm going to check the apartment over one more time. Go to the bathroom and then wait for me by the door." Lissa checked each room, used the bathroom, and then grabbed Rose's hand. "Time to move."

Rose went to the driver's side, but Lissa shook her head. "I'm driving. I'm in control, remember?" Rose was about to argue, but stopped. She had agreed to Lissa's one condition. It was only to their new house, so it wasn't that big of a deal. Rose slid into the passenger seat. To her surprise, Lissa buckled her in. Then, they were off.

Rose turned to look at Lissa. "So, any rules I need to know about you being in control?"

Lissa nodded. "Only because you asked, pet. Rule one, you call me Mistress. Rule two, you must ask for my permission to do anything. Rule three, do not argue or get rude with me and what I say goes. Think you can handle that?" Rose nodded. "Can I hear a reply?"

"Yes, Mistress," Rose answered with fake sweetness.

"That's a strike, Rose," Lissa giggled. "That was rude."

"What's a strike do?" Rose asked.

"They're for tonight," Lissa answered. "I have plenty of things we can do during our love fest and some of them of punishments. Your strikes go towards punishments. And there's another strike already. You didn't call me Mistress."

Rose gulped. "I'm sorry, Li-Mistress."

"Good girl," Lissa said.

About 5 minutes into the drive, Rose's body was driving her insane. She was sweating and tossing in her seat. Every motion sent waves of arousal through her, but nothing would allow her to release. Whimpers escaped her and Lissa asked, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Rose gasped, "Mistress, please let me touch myself. I can't take this anymore. I'm suffocating."

Lissa's eyes hardened. "No, Rose. You'll be ok. I'll take good care of you soon, but you need to hold on until then."

Rose nodded, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. "Ok, Mistress. I'll hold it in." Rose held herself as still as she could. For a few minutes, this method kept the searing heat and suffocating pleasure away. But then a pothole shot wave after suppressed wave through her body. She cried out and fidgeted. Before she could stop herself, one hand grasped her breast and the other stroked the crotch of her shorts.

"Stop it, Rose," Lissa commanded. Rose's hands acted on their own and Lissa sighed. "There's another FIVE strikes." She pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the car. "Now I have to do something to you that you definitely won't like." Lissa grabbed something from the back seat. "Close your eyes." Rose did as she was told and felt her hands being dragged above her head. She heard a click. "You can open your eyes now, pet."

Rose tried to move her hands down and growled. They were stuck. She looked up and saw that Lissa had hand cuffed her to the "oh shit!" handle. Rose stared at Lissa with wide, desperate eyes. Lissa shook her head and turned the car back on. The rest of the drive was filled with Rose's cries and fidgeting, along with the constant rattle of the hand cuffs chain banging against the handle. Finally, they arrived at the new house. Rose sighed in relief.


	6. Chapter 6

Dimtri heard a knock at the door. "Lissa's here." He opened the door. "Finally you got here. Eddie was about to go out to find you. You should have been here 30 minutes ago!"

Lissa gestured towards the car. "Rose was being bad."

"Do you need me to carry her in?" Dimtri asked uncertainly.

Lissa shook her head. "No. I need you to watch me bring her in and not bat an eyelash. I need some way to explain to her that you're all sworn to secrecy." Dimtri nodded. "I'm going to go find Christian and give him a food order. Catch her on the slim chance she manages to escape. It shouldn't be very hard. She's so aroused, just movement will make her cry out." Lissa wandered into the kitchen and saw Christian sitting on a stool writing something down.

He looked up with a smirk. "You talked to any of your guardians yet? Eddie's having kittens and Belikov's showing some emotion for once in his life."

Lissa nodded. "Yeah. Dimtri told me how Eddie reacted. Anyways, I have a dinner order for you. Rose wants chicken fingers, fries, and mashed potatoes with gravy." Christian nodded. "And I'd like a small fruit salad. You can make Eddie bring the fruit salad down when it's ready."

Christian nodded. "Ok. How is Rose handling your kinky controlling side?"

Lissa grinned. "She's amazing. And oh so willing to relinquish control. She gave up control for the rest of the night, including dinner, just for your mashed potatoes and gravy. And she's currently very horny." Christian followed Lissa to the front door and watched as she went to retrieve Rose.

While Lissa was in the house, Rose was frantically trying to escape the hand cuffs. She was so busy fighting that she didn't notice that Lissa had returned until Lissa covered her eyes. Rose felt her hands being freed, but before she could do anything, Rose's hands were bound tightly behind her back. Lissa took off the blindfold and pressed a kiss against the back of Rose's neck. A long moan escaped Rose's mouth. "Mistress, please. Please give me relief."

Lissa shook her head. "Not just yet. First you need dinner. Then, after you've digested, we'll play." Lissa picked Rose up bridal style and carried into the new house. Lissa stopped and told Christian and Dimtri, "If you need me, I'll be in the basement with Rose."

She carried Rose down the stairs and set her down on an arm chair. "Stay right here. I have something we can get dirty if we need to." Rose whined as Lissa left her alone. Then, Lissa returned with chair that resembled the kind you see at the dentist's. However, this was wider and had suspicious looking straps. Lissa unbound Rose's hands and set her on the new chair. "I'll give you a nice treat. How does that sound, pet?" Rose nodded eagerly and Lissa removed Rose's shirt. Lissa didn't have to remove Rose's bra because Rose wasn't wearing one. Then, Lissa pressed Rose's arms against the arm rests and strapped them down tightly. Rose's breath hitched in surprise. Lissa trailed her hands down Rose and slid her shorts off, leaving Rose clad in just her soaked panties. Lissa grabbed Rose's legs and spread them so that they touched the arm rests. Lissa bent both of Rose's legs and secured them against the fronts of the arm rests.

Eddie came rushing down the stairs. "Lissa, you scared the absolute shit out of me! You should have left me know you were running late!" He handed her the fruit salad. "If you ever do that again, I might have an actual heart attack! Don't you have any concern for your safety?!"

Lissa nodded. "Of course. I had to deal with a little disobedience, and that was why I was late."

Eddie glanced at Rose. "Well, at least you two are home where we can guard you properly. Have a nice night, you two."

Rose stared after Eddie as he ascended the stairs. Then, she looked at Lissa. "He didn't even bat an eyelash. Have you had other women here without me knowing?!"

Lissa shook her head. "Of course not. You're the first. Nobody in this house, including myself, has ever seen me bring anyone home. Let alone leave them exposed and restrained." Lissa popped a strawberry slice into her mouth. "Believe me. You're the first, and hopefully the last, woman I've ever done this to." She picked up a purple grape and held it to Rose's lips. "Have one, pet." Rose took it and bit down. "And there's two more strikes. You didn't call me Mistress and you were rude to me." Lissa crouched down and placed her nose against Rose's soaked underwear, causing Rose to moan and buck her hips. "Your scent spiked just then. You enjoy it when I talk about punishing you, don't you, pet?"

Rose blushed and nodded sheepishly. Lissa kissed her inner thighs and smiled as Rose moaned. "Mistress, pretty please give me relief."

Lissa shook her head. "Soon, pet. In the meantime, to keep ourselves occupied, why don't we watch something I made for us? I think you'll enjoy it." Lissa flipped on the TV and put in a DVD. She settled down on the chair beside Rose and waited for the video to start. The first thing that appeared on the screen was a young woman tied to a large bed. Rose gasped as she realized who it was. "Pet? Something the matter?"

"How do you have this on film?" Rose asked. "Mistress?" she added quickly.

Lissa replied, "I had security cameras installed for our safety. I made this from the feed." Rose's eyes watched the screen until she heard Lissa moaning. She turned her head and saw Lissa touching herself. Rose moaned as she watched Lissa and started to fight against the restraints. She needed relief. Lissa saw and her eyes softened. "Soon, pet. I promise."

Rose asked, "Mistress, did you also put in the banana split episode?" Lissa nodded. "Can we please watch that now? I want to see you feed from my naked body." Rose jerked as another wave of arousal coursed through her. Lissa nodded and grabbed the remote. She fast forwarded to Rose being brought into the kitchen and pressed play.

* * *

Christian came down the stairs with a plate of food for Rose. He saw Rose strapped to one of Lissa's weird chairs and saw Lissa getting herself off watching a video of her and Rose that involved ice cream. He cleared his throat and said, "I brought the food. Where should I set it?"

Lissa pointed at the coffee table. "Right there." Christian set it down and left. Lissa picked up the plate and sat in between Rose's legs. "Hungry, pet?"

Rose nodded. "Mistress, how am I going to eat with my hands restrained?"

Lissa kissed Rose on her lips. "I'm going to feed you, of course. You gave me full control, remember?" She dipped a chicken finger in ketchup and held it up to Rose's awaiting mouth. The food was gone in under 20 minutes. Lissa unbuckled Rose's legs and slid her underwear off. "Now I'm going to go upstairs to clean our dishes and make sure the others don't bother us for the rest of the night. Then I'll make sure you get the relief you so desperately need. Ok, pet?"

Lissa secured Rose's legs again and blew on her soaked pussy. Rose cried out loudly and Lissa clicked her tongue. "But you're so loud and someone might call in a noise complaint." She slid her own panties off and leaned closer to Rose. "I think I'll have to gag you." She stuffed her underwear into Rose's mouth and pressed two strips of tape against Rose's mouth the keep her from somehow spitting them out. Lissa patted Rose's head and kissed her forehead. "Be back in about 15 minutes."

Lissa walked slowly up the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Christian asked, "Why are you doing the dishes?"

"To make Rose even more needy," Lissa replied. "She's so perfect. She gets so turned on when I talk about punishing her. She's willing to obey my rules, but chooses not to so I'll do naughty things to her. And her body is glorious."

Christian held up his hands. "I do not need to hear about your sex life. Please."

Lissa pressed the intercom button. "Everyone in the house, excluding Rose, come into the kitchen." 3 minutes later, all the staff had gathered. Lissa glanced at the clock and realized that she'd kept Rose waiting far longer than she'd promised. "Ok, I'll make this quick. Don't come in the basement or else."

She bolted down the stairs and saw Rose struggling against her restraints. "One minute, sweetie. I'm just going to lock the door to make sure nobody disturbs us." The lock clicked and Lissa flopped onto the couch. She grabbed Rose's soaked panties and sniffed them, causing Rose to struggled against her restraints again. Lissa smiled. "I love you so much, Rose. Now let's begin."


	7. Chapter 7

Lissa situated herself in between Rose's legs and stroked her soaked pussy, resulting in muffled moans. Lissa slid two fingers inside of Rose and pumped them in and out as fast as she could. Rose's body shook as she had her first orgasm of the night. Hot cum spewed out, barely staying on the chair. Lissa kissed Rose's pussy and smiled. "I guess we should go somewhere a little more private. Nod if you agree." Rose bobbed her head up and down. Lissa unbuckled her and eased Rose into a comfortable position. Then, Lissa scooped Rose up and carried her into the bedroom. "Stay right here unless you want to be punished." Lissa returned to the living room and made the room look like nothing had ever happened. She pushed the chair into the bedroom and saw Rose wandering around the room. "Always disobedient. I don't even remember how many strikes you have anymore." Lissa clipped a leash onto Rose's collar and tugged her into the closet. She shoved the chair in and then closed the closet door. Rose cocked her head as Lissa walked farther into the closet. Lissa punched the code into the keypad and the door opened. Lissa yanked Rose inside and closed the door. Rose's eyes widened as she backed up. "This is where I take the disobedient ones. And you, Rosie, have been very, very naughty today."

The room was painted dark red with matching carpet. A black bed with cuffs sat in the corner. Whips and paddles hung from the walls. Other places used to restrain people were placed about the room. Lissa, still clothed, pulled something from her pocket. "Oh, Rosie. Remember this?" Rose's cry was muffled as she eyed the vibrator Lissa had used on her back at the apartment. "And I changed the batteries so that it won't die on us this time. Open up those legs or they'll be forced open the entire night. And it will NOT be pleasurable for you." Rose spread her legs and Lissa rammed the vibrator inside Rose. But instead of putting it into her pussy, she crammed it into Rose's asshole. Lissa turned it on with a wicked grin. Rose fell to the ground in shock and pain. She tried to plead with Lissa, but her gag kept her from properly communicating. "Up. Or I'll give you more pain. This is the lowest speed, pet. It can get worse." Rose forced herself up, whimpers barely being heard through the gag. Lissa tugged her over to some hanging chains. "Arms up." Rose threw her arms up and Lissa shackled them. Then she shackled Rose's ankles. "You are to stay upright by yourself. If I see any weakness or support of any kind, I kick up the vibrator and put one inside your delicious looking pussy." Rose quivered at the idea.

Lissa sat down on a chair and watched Rose, eager to jump on her weakness. Lissa buried her nose in Rose's panties and watched as Rose moaned. But Rose was very strong, and kept herself upright. Lissa smiled and turned the vibrator off. She pulled it out and discarded it. Then, she undid Rose's gag. "Now, Rose, I want to hear those moans of yours."

Rose's voice was soft as she asked, "Mistress, are you aware that you still have clothes on? Specifically nice looking, expensive clothes?"

Lissa nodded. "I am, pet. But I'm glad to hear that you're concerned about me. And they aren't expensive. I just threw these on this morning. Don't be worried about getting them messy. Ok?"

Rose nodded, her face flushing with embarrassment. Lissa slowly kissed her way up to Rose's clit. She started to suck and tease it and Rose cried out at the intensity. Lissa slid two fingers inside of Rose and set a pace. Rose got louder and louder until she came all over Lissa. Lissa grinned and kept going until Rose came a second time. The third time Rose came, Lissa drank it up, filling her mouth. Then, she stood and kissed Rose, making sure Rose got part of the mouthful. They both swallowed and Rose's face flushed red. Lissa giggled. "Is my pet embarrassed?" Rose nodded. "Don't be. It's just us in here and what we do here is for us alone. Nobody's judging you. I do this to make both of us feel good." Lissa started to unchain Rose and eased her arms down. "There. Now your punishments are over. For tonight, anyways." Lissa led Rose over to the bed in the corner. "Lie down, pet. Make yourself comfortable." Rose tossed herself onto the middle of the bed and wriggled around until she found her spot. Lissa crawled on top of her and kissed up Rose's body.

Rose asked, "Mistress, would you like me to play with your body now?"

Lissa shook her head. "Tonight is all about you. Another night I'd say yes, but not tonight." Lissa found her way to Rose's breasts and took on in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the nipple and used her hand the squeeze Rose's other breast. Lissa switched breasts and did the same thing. When she finished, Rose was panting.

Lissa situated herself on the bed and held Rose to her. "Rose, would you mind if I bit you?"

Rose shook her head. "You must be starving. Of course you can."

Lissa started to kiss Rose's neck. Lissa found the perfect spot and gently bit Rose. Rose started to moan as Lissa's venom entered her blood stream. Lissa's eyes were closed in bliss. Gradually, Rose's moans faded out. Lissa gasped when she realized how much she'd taken. Lissa checked Rose's pulse, to be sure she hadn't killed her. Tears trickled down Lissa's face. "Oh, God. I'm so sorry, Rose. I should have listened earlier. Now I've taken so much that you've passed out."

Lissa scooped Rose's unconscious body into her arms and carried her into the closet. Lissa closed the door to her sex room and locked it. She dressed Rose in black sleeping shorts and a white tank top with a black kitten on it. Lissa changed into pink pajama bottoms with a black tank top and white kitten on it. Lissa carried Rose into the bedroom and tucked her in. Once again, Lissa cleaned up the mess she'd made and settled into bed beside Rose. She placed a kiss on Rose's forehead and whispered, "I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Lissa rolled on her side and stared at Rose. "I'm so sorry, Rose. Please wake up soon." She kissed Rose's forehead and got up. She threw on a light blue sweater and dark blue jean shorts. Lissa walked upstairs and saw Christian drinking coffee. He looked up and saw Lissa's scared look. "Hey, what's the matter? Did something happen last night?"

Lissa whimpered, "I-I hadn't had any blood for a few days. She was worried about me and wanted me to eat while we were at the apartment, but I wouldn't. I was going to add to her experience last night. But I took too much."

"Is she dead?" Christian asked. Lissa shook her head. "Then Rose will be ok. She just needs to sleep it off and then get some food into her."

Lissa sighed, "But I have that council meeting today. What if she wakes up alone?"

"I could watch her," Christian offered. "We both know she really can't cook and she'd have more energy if all she had to do was eat. I could keep her entertained while you were stuck in that meeting."

Lissa thought about Christian's offer. "You won't pick on her, will you?" Christian shook his head. "Then I supposed it would be ok. Just keep her in the basement so nobody knows."

Christian nodded. "I will."

Lissa glanced at her watch and stood. "I guess I have to head out." Since the building where the council met was too far away to walk, Lissa got into her car and drove. She arrived 10 minutes early and settled down in her seat. She sat through the boring council meeting until the speaker asked if any other issues needed to be brought up. Lissa stood. "I have something. It's personal, but when word gets out, people will feel alarmed." She sighed. "I, Queen Vasilisa Dragomir, am a lesbian." Gasps echoed throughout the courtroom. "How would you have it so that I can be public with my relationship?"

After 20 minutes of arguing, the speaker said, "You have to have children. At least two."

Lissa groaned. "Who?" The doors flew open and Rose stumbled in. "Rose?! How did you get here?"

Rose collapsed on the ground and the doors slammed shut on their own. Two pale figures appeared. One crouched down beside Rose and the other looked around. "She's ok, right Mason?" The crouched figure nodded. "Good." The two figures solidified. The crouched figure became Mason Ashford, Rose's friend who had died as a novice. The standing figure became Andre Dragomir, Lissa's older brother who had died in a car crash. "You can produce full Dragomir children using my sperm."

"But you're dead?" Lissa stuttered.

Andre laughed. "Yes. But Dad knew the preservation of our family was important, so we both hid some of our sperm with a trusted person. Unfortunately for all these nosy, busybody bigots, I'm going to tell you in the privacy of your own home through Rose." He looked around. "And now, since I'm sure nobody wants to be here anymore, these two need to get home." Lissa picked Rose up as the ghosts disappeared.

Andre appeared in the backseat of Lissa's car. "Happy to see me, Sis?"

"What the hell, Andre?" Lissa yelled. "Why'd you wake Rose up?"

"She's not awake," Andre answered. "She's having an out of body experience. She's been in the spirit world while Mason and I have been using her body as a way to cross over the veil. She'll wake up after we leave the wards."

Lissa asked, "Can you just tell me where to go since you're here now?"

Andre smiled. "That was a lie. The way we're going to get you a baby is through magic. Specifically, Rose's magic. but don't worry. It won't harm either of you and you two get to have sex."

Lissa's face flushed. "I can't believe we're having this conversation."

The car crossed outside the wards and Andre flickered in and out. Then, Rose's eyes flew open and she gasped for breath. "Lissa? How did I get here?"

Andre solidified again. "We used your body as a way to cross over the veil. Does anything hurt?" Rose shook her head. "Good. Mason and I were afraid that we'd brought you too far. Anyways, ready to hear how you and Lissa are going to make completely Moroi, completely Dragomir babies?" Rose blinked. "You have another form, Rose. Once you become shadow-kissed, you become very special. You can turn into a Moroi, and when you drink the blood of the person you have sex with, you can take their genetic code. Sounds like it shouldn't work, but it does. The Dragomirs have been extinct before, and this brought them back." Andre disappeared and Lissa sighed softly.

"What's the matter?" Rose asked.

"It just amazes me that there are ways that I can have children without having to mess around with a man," Lissa answered. "Never in a million years did I think I'd get to make children with you."

Rose smiled. "Me neither." Her stomach growled angrily and she cringed. "Sorry."

Lissa giggled. "I'm sure Christian will cook a feast for you when we get home."


	9. Chapter 9

Rose sat at the bar in the basement and shoveled pancakes into her mouth. Lissa laughed, "Slow down. You're going to choke!" Rose did as she was told and finished off the plate. "Are you still hungry?" Rose nodded. "Any requests I need to bring to Christian?"

Rose pretend to look thoughtful as she said, "Fruit. My girlfriend, this really strict bitch, put me on a diet."

Lissa giggled and opened the fridge. "What kind of fruit?" Rose peeked inside and grabbed an orange. She started to peel it and watched Lissa. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"As stupid as this sounds, I'm nervous," Rose answered. "The darkness is scary, and I don't know what my other form acts like or if I can control it. I don't even know if I get to stay female or not! What if it hurts you? Or worse, what if this doesn't work?"

Lissa replied, "If this doesn't work, we'll find another way. And I believe in you. You're so strong, no matter what you think. If you think I'm in danger, I know you'd protect me. Unlike me, you can tell when bad things are going to happen before they happen."

Rose pressed her forehead against Lissa's. "But you didn't kill me. You needed the blood, and probably still needed more than you took. But you stopped before any serious harm occurred."

Lissa lashed out. "That's not the point! It's my job to take care of you and I failed that job yesterday!"

Rose wrapped a hand around Lissa's wrists. "Look at me, Liss. We both know I could easily overpower you, even during a bite. I wouldn't have let you do something you'd regret."

Lissa pulled away, and Rose released her wrists. Rose watched helplessly as Lissa ran up the stairs. The lock clicked and Rose sighed. She flopped on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Rose," a soft voice cooed. "Where are you?" Rose opened her eyes and found herself in a dark castle. The voice repeated itself. "Rose, where are you?" Rose heard crashes and screams from behind her and whirled around. The doors flew off their hinges and a voice cackled, "I found you!" Rose blinked. An almost carbon copy of herself stood in front of her, licking blood off her fingers. "I'm your other form. You get to name me, because nobody else ever survives long enough to do that." She snickered.

Rose shook her head. "No. If this is the way Andre proposed to give Lissa a baby, that is not happening. I will not put her in this sort of danger."

"What?" the girl cocked her head. "Baby? How-oooh. Give me a name and I'll give you what you need."

"How can you possibly do that?" Rose cried. "You'll kill her as soon as you see her."

The girl shook her head. "No. I don't get to leave this place unless you're on the brink of death and you need to stay alive. I'm your survival mode, your last-ditch effort. The way I can get you and your girlfriend a baby is through my blood." The girl smiled. "So name me and I'll give you some."

Rose nodded. "Do you like the name Winter?"

"Winter?" the girl repeated. "Why Winter?"

"Well," Rose answered. "Other people are named after the seasons, but you don't seem like a Summer, Autumn, or Spring to me."

Winter smiled. "I like it." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bottle of four pills. "Give her two pills. The remaining two will be for the second baby. Contact me if anything goes wrong, ok?"

Rose nodded. "Ok."

Winter placed her hand on Rose's forehead and Rose collapsed on the ground. "Nighty night," Winter's voice whispered.

Rose woke up screaming in pain. The pill bottle appeared in her hand.

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner. My junior year has been really hectic. I was stage manager in a musical, an actress in a play, participated in two seasons of dance, scholars bowl, and a variety of other activities along with college visits. Homework has piled up, so this is my first free time in a while. I am happy to announce that I can update more now that I'm out of the closet to everyone except my dad and his side of the family, who don't really care about me anyways. This means I don't have to wait until everyone is asleep to write.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose tossed the bottle away and instantly the pain was gone. _I can't give these to her! They'll hurt her._ Rose sighed. She was going to have to talk with Andre. She lowered her walls and called Andre's name. For a few minutes, nothing happened. Then, he started to materialize. He blinked and grinned lazily. "So now you call me? Why?"

Rose pointed at the pill bottle. "How can I give those to her if I get hurt touching them? If they hurt me, I have no idea of the effect they'll have on Lissa."

Andre crouched down and looked at the bottle. "You'll have to coat them in your saliva to neutralize the pain. So, surprise her with a kiss and get her to swallow them then."

Rose sighed. "I'm beginning to think it would have been easier if she just used a man to get pregnant and had babies that way."

Andre chuckled. "Yes, but neither of you really like that idea. The pills will work..." His voice trailed off. "Rose, your nose is bleeding. Send me away. Put your walls up. The darkness is too much!"

Rose's walls slammed up and Andre's form shattered. Darkness entered her mind and she had the urge to hurt something living. She was all alone down in the basement. Rose sprinted to the bathroom. She yanked the razor blade out of its proper place, slicing her finger tips. She roughly dragged the blade across her skin and watched as crimson creeks started to trickle and flow down her arm. Rose grinned at the full length mirror in front of her. A monster grinned back. Rose's eyes were black and the veins in her face pulsed. Canine-like teeth peeked from between her lips. Her hand reached toward the mirror and she wrote _Hello, Winter_. Then, she drew the world's most sadistic smiley face ever.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lissa was sitting at the kitchen island drinking the world's largest glass of white wine. Christian asked, "Wanna talk about it?"

Lissa shook her head. Her hand curled into a fist. "She's undermining my authority. She keeps acting like she can have control over the situation, but I'm her owner!"

Christian groaned, "Fucking hell, Lissa. This is Rose we're talking about. She may be submissive during sex, but everything about her personality says that when she believes she's in the right, she won't change her ways. Just what did she say that made you feel like you lost your control over her?"

"She said she could overpower me," Lissa replied angrily. She took a gulp of her wine.

"Well, that's true," Christian argued. "She was your guardian until yesterday. Her entire life went toward physical fitness. Plus, genetically, she's more likely to be stronger."

"That doesn't mean she has to point it out!" Lissa sobbed.

Christian glanced Lissa. "I get the feeling that this conversation you two were having involved how you took too much blood. Am I right?" Lissa nodded. "Rose was trying to get you to forgive yourself. She was trying to remind you that she doesn't break as easily as you think."

Lissa shook her head. "But the way she went about it was... wrong."

"How would she know that though?" Christian countered. "This is all new to her. You may know a lot about this lifestyle, but Rose doesn't. And she's still transitioning from your guardian to your sub. Those two positions are pretty much polar opposites. Give her time, and explain these things to-" He stopped and sniffed the air. "Lissa, do you smell that?"

Lissa inhaled and every fiber in her body stiffened. "It's blood. Rose's blood." Lissa sprinted to the basement door and unlocked it. She bounded down the stairs and straight to the bathroom. Rose was lying in the middle of the bathroom floor in a pool of her own blood. Lissa knocked the razor blade of Rose's shaking hand. "Rose, stay with me." Lissa placed her hands on Rose's wrists and healed them. Rose's eyes opened and she started to shake with fear.

"What did I do?" she sobbed.

Lissa shook her head. "It's ok now. You're ok. Do you remember what you were doing before...this?"

"Andre was here," Rose answered hesitantly. "I called him here because I was worried about something. It must have been the darkness. Since I was alone, I attacked myself."

Lissa hugged Rose tighter. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have stormed out. It's my fault you got hurt."

Rose shook her head. "It's never your fault." She wriggled out of Lissa's grasp. "I'll be right back." Rose ran to the living room and yanked the lid of the pill bottle with a hiss of pain. She threw two pills into her mouth and swished them around. She ran to Lissa and kissed her forcefully. "Swallow them." Lissa gulped the two pills down. "That's how we get you pregnant."

Lissa shook her head. "That's crazy." Rose nodded. "But enough of that. We both need a nap before we do any more harm to ourselves. When we wake up, I'll explain why I stormed out and locked you down here."


	11. One of THOSE Notes

Hey guys...

So you know how I said I was going to update a lot more? Turns out that senioritis is real and I had it starting junior year. I've graduated now and I'm feeling a lot less lazy. I'm going to start updating again. I'll start with one story (the lesbian porno one) and eventually I'll start working on Rosemarie's Baby and possibly start on something new.


	12. Chapter 11

**This has not been edited yet, but I figured that I might as well put it up for those who wanted it. I'll edit it later and update the chapter.**

Lissa snuggled closer to Rose and sighed softly. Rose mumbled something and flopped over. "Lissa, are you ok?"

Lissa shook her head. "No. But it's not really something you did. It's more of a me thing."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rose asked as she sat up.

"I probably should before we go any farther in our relationship," Lissa replied. "Before we start, do you want a hot chocolate or something? I can have Christian bring some down."

Rose shook her head. "No. No distractions. No interruptions. Just conversation."

Lissa sighed. "Ok. Let me finish what I have to say and then we can discuss." Rose nodded. "So... I've been like this ever since I can remember. I've always wanted to have control. In the bedroom, in my life, just everywhere. Christian was actually the one who helped me figure out my kinks and helped me see that I didn't like guys like I liked girls. Well, one girl in particular."

"So I started collecting certain items when we were on the run," Lissa continued. "Like your collar. I had planned to ask you out when we were on the run, but every time I was about to, we had to run again. Once we were taken back to school, I was terrified about coming out to anyone. So I just waited. I waited a lot longer than I wanted to because I was scared. A couple of days ago I finally gave in. So that's the back story."

Lissa glanced at Rose, but Rose's face wasn't betraying any kind of emotion. "So on to my sex life. I want to dominate you in the bedroom. If you let me, I'd like to dominate you outside of the bedroom too. Like a dom and sub relationship. But I don't want to push you too far too fast. I get that now. Earlier when I stormed out, it was because I couldn't understand why you were challenging me. Once again, Christian was the one who helped me understand. It's been hard for me to see you as both my lover and a guardian. So, I want to apologize."

Rose nodded. "Ok...This might take a while for me to process. But, should I be worried that Christian's going to replace me?"

Lissa started to laugh. "No! He's been with someone for a long time."

"But I thought you guys were dating," Rose argued.

"No," Lissa snickered. "He was helping me see both sides of a dom and sub relationship. He's someone else's sub, so he took me to meet with his dom. That's why he's able to calm me down."

Rose leaned closer. "Is it someone in this house? Like one of your other guardians?" Lissa nodded. "Eddie?" Lissa nodded. "Well I hope they make each other happy."

Lissa nodded. "They do. I've seen them apart and it was bad. That's why Eddie usually stays behind at the house."

Rose smiled. "Ok. Moving past that. I can get behind being submissive in the bedroom, but it will definitely be an adjustment to be your submissive in general. I've never really had someone else take care of me. Not in non-life or death situations."

Lissa blinked. "Am I hearing you say yes right now?!"

Rose nodded. "Yes. But there have to be some conditions. If there is ever a time when we are in a life-or-death situation and I need to protect you, you have to let me. I hope nothing like that ever happens, but during those times you're still a Moroi and I'm still a dhampir."

Lissa nodded. "Ok... If it ever comes to something like that, I'll let you. I'm assuming you'll still want to keep your stake right?" Rose nodded. "Ok. Anything else?"

Rose shook her head. "Not right now. If there's ever something else, I'll bring it up."

Lissa leaned forward and kissed Rose gently. "So the first thing that happens is that I put your collar back on." Lissa grabbed it from where it was resting on the dresser. She kissed Rose's neck before she clasped the collar on. "Don't ever take it off, unless I tell you to. It shows that you're mine and if you're ever taken, the tracking device will help me find you."

Rose and Lissa heard a buzz over the intercom. Lissa pushed the talk button. "What is it?"

Christian said, "Well it is getting close to dinnertime and both of you skipped lunch. Do you have a preference on what we have for dinner?"

Lissa replied, "Whatever you feel like is fine. I'll probably bring Rose upstairs later so you two can talk. Is that ok?"

"Sure," Christian replied. "Dinner will be ready in an hour. While I'm doing the dishes we can talk."

Lissa turned to Rose. "So, Pet, wanna play a game?"

"Game?" Rose asked.

Lissa grinned and tugged Rose off the bed. She opened the closet door and took Rose into her hidden room. "The game is how many times I can make you cum before dinner."

TO BE CONTINUED... (because I just realized what time it is and that I work early)


	13. Chapter 12

Lissa shoved Rose onto the bed with a smirk. She slowly slid Rose's shirt off and kissed her stomach. Then, she bit down hard. Rose whimpered in pain and Lissa darted away. "Rose, I don't know what happened! I'm sorry!"

Rose eyed Lissa warily. "I know you didn't mean to, but until we're sure this has passed can you stay away from me?"

Lissa's eyes took an angry shine. "After what you just agreed to? Of course not. Who would be stupid enough to leave their newest pet all alone before she's used to her new house?"

Rose gulped as Lissa grabbed her wrists possessively. "Lissa, you're hurting me. Please let go."

Lissa slammed Rose's wrists against the bed posts and Rose shrieked in pain. "Stop pretending like I'm not your owner! You're all mine and I can do whatever I please to you."

"Lissa, I need you to step away from Rose," a calm voice interjected. Rose watched as Eddie slowly walked toward Lissa. Lissa growled and dug her nails into Rose's skin. Rose quivered in fear. "Lissa, I don't want to have to use force. Neither of us want that."

"Back off, Eddie!" Lissa barked. "You have your little fuck boy so why should you get her too?"

Eddie sighed angrily. "Lissa, there are so many things wrong with what you just said. Don't say I didn't warn you." He lunged forward and grabbed Lissa's free arm. Lissa screeched and let go of Rose's wrists. She turned her aggression on Eddie and raked her nails down his face. "Chris, get Rose out of here!"

Rose grabbed her shirt and sprinted from the room. Christian closed the door and sighed. "Let's go upstairs so that we don't see what goes on." He went to grab Rose's hand, but she flinched in pain. "Jesus, Rose! Did Lissa do this to your wrist just now?" Rose nodded as a few tears trickled down her face. "Hey, it's going to be ok. I don't know what got into Lissa, but Eddie and I will both protect you."

"Is Eddie ever this way?" Rose whispered.

"There's plenty of time to talk later," Christian replied. "First let's get you something for the pain and something to calm your nerves." Rose followed Christian up the stairs, but stopped when she got to the door. Christian opened the door and walked through, but Rose felt like her feet were stuck in cement. Christian stopped. "What's the matter?"

"She's going to get mad if I come upstairs," Rose replied. Christian saw that Rose was visibly shaking.

"Rose, we won't let her hurt you," Christian said. "Besides, it's safer up here than it is down there right now." Rose slowly stepped over the threshold. "See? Nothing scary up here."

Christian led Rose to the kitchen and helped her into a chair. Dimtri was stirring a boiling over pot. "Some cook you are, Christian..." He trailed off when he saw Rose. "I'll go get the first aid kit. Make her some hot chocolate."

Christian started to heat up some milk. "The answer to your question is yes, by the way. After Mason died, Eddie had a lot of trouble coping. He would get angry and try to force himself on me. So I'd walk out. I knew that he cared enough about me to change his ways. So will Lissa."

"She's normally like this?!" Rose gasped.

Christian shook his head. "No... Not with you at least. When she had her first sub, she was really aggressive. She put that girl in the hospital. Eddie thought that after that Lissa would never even entertain the idea of being in this kind of relationship with you."

Rose murmured, "It wasn't like this until after I agreed to let her dominate me outside of the bedroom too."

"No correlation," Christian assured her. "There's something else going on with her."

Rose growled and slammed her fist down on the counter before howling in pain. "I think I know why she's acting this way. It's the darkness from Winter. If I remember right, this should pass within a week."

Dimtri walked back into the kitchen and started to fix up Rose's wrist. He handed Christian a bottle and said, "Crush two of those up and put them in her cocoa. They're sedatives so they should calm her nerves, relieve a bit of her pain, and hopefully help her sleep."

Christian nodded and sprinkled the crushed pills in with the cocoa powder. He suddenly stopped and commanded, "Dimtri, get in front of Rose. I heard someone coming up the stairs. If it's Lissa, shit's going to go down. If it's Eddie, you can relax."

The door swung open and Eddie stepped through. He closed the door and locked it. He sat beside Rose and glanced at her wrists. Rose noticed that he was crying and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Memories," Eddie replied. Christian wrapped his arms around Eddie. "Hey, Love. Did she land any hits on you?"

"No," Christian replied. "But she got quite a few on you. Let Dimtri patch you up."

"No," Eddie argued. "I can do it myself. I need Dimtri to watch the door in case Lissa breaks out."

"What did you do to her?" Rose asked.

"Gave her a taste of her own medicine," Eddie replied. "I restrained her in her playroom. Eventually she'll calm down. Once it's safer, I'll take you down there so she can see the damage she caused. In the meantime, Dimtri and I will take turns guarding you."

"I can protect myself," Rose spat.

Christian glanced at Eddie and shook his head. "We know that," Christian assured her. "But there's also that part of you that will submit to her will. If she catches on to that part of you before she's remorseful, we don't know what will happen." He set a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of Rose and turned back to the stove. "The spaghetti is almost done. Should we just eat in here?" Everyone nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lissa came to in the basement. She yanked at her wrists and stared. "What is happening?"  
"At last we meet," a low voice laughed. "Sorry that all of that happened, but I needed to get you alone." Winter materialized in front of Lissa. "Now it's time for us to have a chat."


End file.
